


The More Things Change (The More They Stay The Same)

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I don't have to be haunted by my creative writing teacher anymore, M/M, anyway this is the internet I can do whatever I want, but I feel like the rules of writing can be thrown out, if it gets the point across better, minho is very in love, the writing is a bit...structurally incorrect, this is bc I was sad about Sung's teeth, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: “You’re coming home this weekend, right?” Jisung’s chin was hooked on top of his favorite pig plushie, and his eyes were filled with a hope so palpable Minho could feel it through the screen.“I am,” Minho hugged his own matching plushie to his chest with one arm and used the other to adjust the computer balancing in his lap. “I’m excited to see you and Binnie and Seungmin.”“But mostly me, right?” Jisung batted his eyelashes and Minho laughed at his friend’s flirty antics, because he knew that was what was expected, taping down the flutter in his chest.“Of course. Most excited about you.”





	The More Things Change (The More They Stay The Same)

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from my sadness about the Jisung teeth thing, even though it's none of my business and he seems very happy, but I needed to write about it  
> so here's this emotional dump

“You’re coming home this weekend, right?” Jisung’s chin was hooked on top of his favorite pig plushie, and his eyes were filled with a hope so palpable Minho could feel it through the screen.

“I am,” Minho hugged his own matching plushie to his chest with one arm and used the other to adjust the computer balancing in his lap. “I’m excited to see you and Binnie and Seungmin.”

“But mostly me, right?” Jisung batted his eyelashes and Minho laughed at his friend’s flirty antics, because he knew that was what was expected, taping down the flutter in his chest.

“Of course. Most excited about you.”

“You better be. I haven’t seen you in six months,” Jisung whined, the blanket around his shoulders slipping briefly. He tugged it back up, but not before Minho saw a flash of golden skin.

Minho’s heart skipped a beat at the sight and he hoped his longing wasn’t visible on his face. He’d spent years doing his best to hide the fact that his feelings towards Jisung were much more than platonic, and he wasn’t about to reveal his secret now.

Jisung’s voice drew Minho out of his thoughts, “What time are you getting back?”

“Um,” Minho searched around his bed until he found his phone, pulling up the details for his flight home, “Friday night around seven.”

“I’ll be there,” Jisung promised. “Holding a sign with your name on it and everything.”

Minho laughed at that, then shot Jisung a fond smile, “Go to sleep, dork.”

“Fall asleep with me?” Jisung shifted his laptop, placing it on the chair that Minho knew he kept next to his bed just for this very purpose. He didn’t wait to hear Minho’s answer, just lay down and began wiggling around in an attempt to get comfortable. The angle of the camera showed a few more flashes of bare skin before he tugged the blanket all the way up to his neck, finally settled. His sleepy eyes blinked at the camera, his dark hair a halo on his white pillow, and Minho could feel his heart about to burst.

In an effort to distract himself, he got up and retrieved his desk chair, placing it next to his own bed. Minho set his laptop there and lay down, fiddling with the angle until it matched Jisung’s.

Silence filled both rooms and Minho let his breathing even out, but didn’t dare to close his eyes. Not yet, not when Jisung was still staring at him, eyes heavy with sleep but still open, still watching. Minho always made sure Jisung fell asleep first, if only to assure himself that the younger boy was actually sleeping, because he knew Jisung struggled with that sometimes. The fact that he got to see Jisung’s beautiful peaceful face was just an added bonus.

They normally didn’t speak during this part of their calls, but Jisung suddenly broke the silence with a barely audible whisper, “I wish you never left.”

Minho opened his mouth, but before he could respond, Jisung was speaking again, still quiet.

“I know it’s selfish, I know the school you went to is the best in the country for dance, and that’s what you wanted, and I know I have no right but...I wish you were here.” His eyes were shut now and he was clutching the pig plushie Minho had gifted him so tight it seemed like it might burst, “I want to fall asleep next to you for real, not just through a screen.”

Minho kept quiet, a rush of emotions rendering him incapable of any thoughts other than _is it possible that he feels the same_ , and it wasn’t until Jisung’s starry eyes cracked back open that Minho spoke.

“Friday,” he promised, voice low and a little bit broken. “We can sleep for the whole weekend if that’s what you want.” He found Jisung’s eyes and their vulnerability pulled a truth from him, “Whatever you want, Sung. I don’t care about seeing anyone else. I just want to be with you.”

“I love you,” Jisung mumbled, sleep creeping into his voice and painting his features soft.

It wasn’t the first time he’d said it, but if felt different somehow, more open, more real. Or maybe that was Minho just desperately wishing.

Whatever the case, he said it back, his heart poured into those four words, “I love you too.”

-

Jisung kept his promise and Minho broke into a laugh when he saw him at the arrival gate, a sparkly sign with Minho’s name on it held above his head.

“Dork,” Minho muttered fondly, clutching his carry-on bag tighter in his hand so he wouldn’t do something stupid like grab Jisung by the cheeks and kiss him senseless.

Jisung noticed him at that moment and his whole face lit up, a wide smile scrunching his eyes as he waved the sign excessively. Minho laughed and hurried over to him, stopping when he was just a few steps away.

He blinked, shook his head slightly, then blinked again.

But nothing changed.

“Your teeth,” Minho knew he should be hugging Jisung right now, should be clutching his best friend in his arms and making a scene that would annoy the rest of the travelers, but he couldn’t. He was too shocked. “They’re straight.”

Jisung was still beaming at him, and Minho could see it, he could see how happy and confident and proud Jisung was, and he knew he should compliment him, should tell him how beautiful he looked, but all that came out was, “Why?”

Jisung’s smile faltered a bit and he let the sign drop, lifting one hand to his mouth as Minho stared at him, eyes wide. The longer Minho stared, the more uncomfortable the younger boy seemed to get, until the smile had fallen completely from his face, “Because they were weird before.”

Minho wanted to scream that they weren’t weird, that they were charming and beautiful and endearing and so Jisung that it was almost a little unsettling seeing him without the crooked smile. Minho wondered how he hadn’t noticed on any of their video calls, wondered how long it had been since he’d last seen Jisung’s flawed smile, wondered just when he’d lost something he loved so dearly without even realizing it.

It was obvious how awkward Jisung felt and Minho could sense a gap growing between them as he just stood there and stared, instead of touching him, instead of complimenting him. He could see the hurt in Jisung’s eyes and he had to fix it, had to destroy it before it overtook him.

“You look beautiful,” Minho’s words were shot with sincerity, because he did look beautiful, he’d always looked beautiful and nothing was going to change that. Minho knew it would do no good to tell him that he’d looked incredible before, that there hadn’t been a need to fix anything, knew that all those thoughts were selfish, because Jisung clearly looked happier now.

Minho dropped his bag and finally closed the distance between them, pulling Jisung close as the younger boy let his sign fall and clutched Minho back. Minho’s hand cradled the back of his head, fingers tangling into Jisung’s thick hair, and he breathed in the familiar scent of home. Jisung’s face was pressed to his neck and Minho could feel his shaky, stuttering breaths flutter across his sensitive skin. He thought he felt a tear and then Jisung shuddered in his hold, a few sobs escaping as Minho clung to him tighter. The sound of Jisung’s pain brought tears to his own eyes and soon he too was crying, wrapped up in an embrace he never wanted to leave.

Jisung was speaking now, words tumbling from his lips over and over, barely audible, and Minho felt them more than heard them.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you.”

-

After their video call a few nights ago, Minho had assumed Jisung was going to bring him straight to his house after the airport, so they could fall asleep together like he wanted.

But instead they were at a diner, crowded into a small booth with Changbin and Seungmin, and though Minho loved his other friends to death and was happy to see them, he just wanted to be alone with Jisung.

At least Jisung was sharing a bench with him, pressed into Minho’s side as he dipped his french fries in his chocolate shake. He and Changbin were talking enthusiastically about a new song they’d just recorded and Minho knew he should be listening, but he was too caught up in the warmth of Jisung’s thigh against his own.

They’d been sitting there for about an hour when Jisung got up to use the restroom, his oversized jacket slipping from his shoulder as he did so. The denim gave way to reveal golden skin and a leanly muscled arm that was nothing like the skinny twig Minho was used to. Jisung didn’t seem to notice as he crossed the room and Minho’s heart stuttered, remembering the shy boy who used to balk at the thought of wearing even a t-shirt, so self-conscious about his arms that everything he wore was oversized and concealing.

Seungmin followed Minho’s gaze and smiled knowingly, “He’s been working out.”

Minho nodded, tearing his eyes away and returning them to his dinner. He picked at his burger, “He, um, he changed a lot.”

“Only physically,” Seungmin’s voice was soft and Minho knew his friend could see everything written on Minho’s face. “He’s still the same.”

-

It was nearly midnight when they finally made it to Jisung’s house, Minho’s eyes heavy from the day of travel. When they reached Jisung’s bedroom, Minho dropped his bag on the floor and moved towards the bed, not bothering to switch on the light. He knew his way around Jisung’s room almost as well as his own, and he was sprawled across the mattress in seconds.

Jisung followed behind him, tugging the door closed and kicking Minho’s bag to the side. There was enough light from the moon coming through the window for Minho to see as Jisung began to change.

He shrugged out of the jacket and Minho felt his breath catch, knew that if Jisung looked up and met his gaze he would see all the yearning and desire Minho had been hiding for years. He didn’t though, tossing the jacket towards the closet and gripping the edge of his tank top, pulling it up and over his head.

This time Minho’s gasp was audible and Jisung’s eyes flicked up, meeting Minho’s in the soft darkness. The vulnerability from their video call was back and Minho could sense Jisung was nervous, but he changed into a pair of sweatpants before making his way to the bed, still shirtless.

He stopped, a few steps from the edge, and Minho slowly sat up, his eyes on Jisung’s face. There was a desperation there, a longing that Minho recognized, and he knew, knew that he’d been stupid all these years.

Jisung loved him too.

It was Jisung who spoke first, his hands drifting up to his defined stomach, “I did it for you.”

Minho blinked, confused, and stared up into the face of the only person he’d ever wanted, “Did what?”

“This,” Jisung patted his stomach, then hugged his own arms tightly around himself, gripping his biceps. “I thought maybe then you’d finally see me.”

“I’ve always seen you, Sung,” Minho’s words were more of a breath than anything, but he knew Jisung heard them. It wasn’t a proper confession, but it was enough, and Jisung was in his arms before Minho had a chance to blink.

They tumbled backwards onto the bed and Minho’s world stopped spinning as a warm mouth found his, tentative and soft and full of so much feeling that Minho almost broke. How had he not known? How had he gone all this time thinking that he was the only one?

Minho let his hands run gently up and down Jisung’s back, marveling at the way it caused Jisung’s breath to hitch against Minho’s mouth. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes, hands and lips exploring, until Jisung pulled back. His pupils were blown wide and his mouth was red and his skin was flushed and he was so beautiful Minho almost cried.

“I love you,” the words were full of so much sincerity that a tear did escape, and Minho held Jisung in place by the hips as the younger boy watched its trajectory with wonder filled eyes.

“I love you too,” Minho’s breath stuttered as Jisung reached out and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, then dusted a few kisses over the trail it had left. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. You didn’t have to change for me.”

  
Jisung rolled off of Minho and settled down against his side, laying his head on the older boy’s chest as Minho’s arm came up to curl around his waist, “I wanted to be more confident. So that I could finally work up the courage to tell you the truth. And then I thought, maybe if I was hot enough, you’d forget that you’d only ever seen me as a friend.”

“You’ve always been beautiful, Sung.” Minho worked his thumb over the jut of Jisung’s hip, enjoying the shiver it sent through the other boy, “But I’m proud of how far you’ve come. Of your confidence. You deserve to shine.”

Jisung’s fingers played with the hem of Minho’s t-shirt before they dipped under, splaying across his warm skin, “I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years. But I never thought it would actually be a reality.”

“It’s real,” Minho couldn’t believe it either. “I love you and you love me and we have a whole weekend to jam a few years worth of kisses into.”

There was a soft sadness in Jisung’s answering chuckle, “And then you have to go back to school.”

“And then I have to go back to school,” Minho’s voice was gentle and his hand was reassuring on Jisung’s hip. “But I’ll come back. In a few months I’ll come back for summer and we can spend the whole time annoying Bin and Seungmin with our love.”

Jisung’s laugh was more genuine this time and he nuzzled into Minho’s chest, his hair tickling the older boy’s nose, “I can’t wait.”

“Me either,” Minho murmured, his lips ghosting over the crown of Jisung’s head as his eyes slipped shut. He was exhausted, but he waited, waited until Jisung’s breathing had evened in sleep, before he finally let himself go, arms curled protectively around the boy he loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time and your love <3  
> I'm going to be visiting a friend out of state, for an undetermined amount of time, and I haven't decided if I'm bringing my laptop with me or not  
> So if I disappear for a few weeks that's why  
> my writing/minsung [tumblr](http://vminni.tumblr.com/) and my normal [tumblr](https://thatkpopkidmarklee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
